


in times like these

by faite



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faite/pseuds/faite
Summary: Sheriff Rogers is constantly looking out for Mister Stark. (A short, text-less comic.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> Fill for the Holiday Exchange: Community Prompt: "1872. Saloon brawl leads to hurt/comfort," but with less 'saloon brawl' and more 'hurt/comfort.'

  
  
  
  



End file.
